


Red Lips

by schierlingsbecher



Series: Bucky Prompts 27/02/17 [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schierlingsbecher/pseuds/schierlingsbecher
Summary: "OOOOOOHHHH YOU ARE TAKING PROMPTS???? wheeeee im so happy about that!!! how about bucky and peggy talking about steve? (steve/bucky, steve/peggy, bucky/peggy or all three of them is all good) pretty please and thank you so much i adore your writing!!!"-Anonymous





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mesira_Nexos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesira_Nexos/gifts).



The single light bulb flickered in irregular intervals, illuminating the blue smoke dancing around the room.

Bucky took another drag from the cigarette, when a hand with slender fingers took it from him and pressed it against lips messily smeared with red lipstick. Bucky grinned at that view, getting a smile in return.

“Is there something funny, Mister Barnes? Maybe you want to share your little joke?”

He shook his head in response, not tearing his eyes from those still smiling lips. “No Ma’am, nothing funny. Would never dare to not be the most serious I can in presence of a dame like you.”

Their gazes meet and after half a second of silence, they both chuckled, until a heavy, dark snore between them caught their attention.

Steve was lying on his belly, eyes closed and sleeping like a baby, his muscular back only barely covered by the thin blanket of his bed.

Peggy readjusted her own corner of that same blanket, having it carefully tucked under her arms so her curves were hidden from view. Bucky wasn’t that careful, only having the blanket draped over his crotch.

They both looked at Steve and while Peggy gently ran her fingertips along the clearly defined muscles of Steve’s shoulder, Bucky ruffled his hair in an affectionate manner. For a moment, they were silent to only listen to their combined breathing.

“Did he always sleep that much, or has that changed since his little encounter with the serum?”

“Nah, he was always a late sleeper, but never that sound and never that much. Guess it’s pretty exhausting being Captain America.”

“Yes, the sacrifices he makes for his country…”

Again they chuckled, then watched Steve’s chest raise and fall with his deep, even drags of air, so different from how he breathed before, shaky and shallow.

All the little differences, his spine, his height, his stamina, hearing, way of walking and so much more suddenly struck Bucky and he bit his lip.

“You know I love him, don’t you?” Bucky whispered, attentively looking over the length of Steve’s body. Peggy chuckled.

“Yes. And you know I love him too?”

Bucky nodded “Yeah.”

A hand gently grabbed Bucky’s chin, tearing his gaze away from Steve and into Peggy’s face, the same adoring look she’d given Steve before now directed at him “So you’re pretty lucky I also like you very much.”

They leaned in over Steve, until their noses almost touched and Bucky could breathe the light smoke from Peggy’s lips.

“Hell yes I am,” he whispered, before pressing his lips to Peggy’s.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [Schierlingsbecher](http://schierlingsbecher.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat or follow me <3
> 
> Also, feedback is always much appreciated ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
